Jareth Claus
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE.  The sequel to Jareth O Lantern.  The Fae Court is deciding if Toby and Sarah must return to the world Above or they can remain in the Labyrinth.  J/S
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my faithful readers. I was going to work on Once Upon a Tweet, but while I was waiting between my last final and turning my final essay in, I worked on this, my Christmas story. Well I feel it just takes place around the holiday and not a real Christmas story.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Snow covered everything. The world was covered in white. Sarah sat on a stone bench, in her snow covered garden. It had been over a month since she and Toby had left the world they had known their entire lives. Now they lived in the Underground in a cottage on the outskirts of the Labyrinth. Almost everyday her friends came to visit, not to mention numerous goblins, but there was one person who seemed to stay as far from her as he could. He had brought Toby and her here as she had asked and then didn't come back to visit. She hadn't seen hair or feather of him since. Neither Hoggle nor Sir Didymus would tell here anything which meant that either they didn't know or they couldn't tell her.

Sarah sighed. Toby would be home soon from school. She still could not believe how many humans lived in the Labyrinth. Toby had already made a few friends. She on the other hand was alone. No one in the village came to see here, although when she went to town they were nice and didn't charge her for anything. She had tried to fight it at first, but she had heard someone whisper that the King was paying for everything.

So it seemed he would not show his face, but he would take care of anything they needed. She was really starting to get angry. A month ago he had told her he loved her, and now he didn't come to check in on her and Toby, much less visit.

Sarah stood up and wiped the snow from her wool dress. She glanced around the garden and then made her way back into the warmth of her little cottage. She warmed herself in front of the kitchen fire. Christmas was coming soon. Already she and Toby had found their tree. They only had to cut it down and bring it inside. She placed a kettle on the fire. Toby would have some hot tea waiting for him when he got home. She heard the front door open. Checking the kettle quickly, Sarah walked out into the front parlor and froze when she saw who stood inside her entryway. There wearing a black fur coat in all his kingly glory stood Jareth.

"Hello, Sarah."

Sarah looked at him. "Hi."

He looked around him, but didn't look at her. "I've come to check up on Toby and you."

"We're fine."

He looked at her. "Sarah, allow me to explain why I haven't come earlier."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure you've been very busy."

"Sarah, don't."

"Don't what? You don't show up in over a month to visit. So why shouldn't I be a little upset?"

Jareth walked towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have every right to be angry." He bent and kissed her forehead. "Sarah, I've been fighting the Fae Court to allow you and Toby to remain here. Also I thought I would give you and Toby some time to adjust to living here."

Sarah lowered her arms and looked up at him. "So have they decided yet?"

"No. I'm to bring you and Toby to them as soon as Toby gets home, which means…" He lifted one of his hands off her shoulder and waved it. The fires in the cottage went out.

"Hey!"

"You can't leave them burning while we're gone. It wouldn't be smart."

"I know that."

Jareth sighed. "You better get your wrap. Toby should be here soon." He removed his hands and walked back to the door. He waited as Sarah grabbed her wrap from the kitchen. Then the two of them walked out the front door and out into the front garden.

Not too much later Toby came walking up the front walk. He stopped when he saw the Goblin King. "Sarah, what's going on?"

Sarah looked at Jareth. "We have to go somewhere, Toby."

"Why?"

Jareth moved closer to Toby. "There are some people who would like to send you and your sister back, and we have to convince them not to."

"But I don't want to."

"I don't have any say in this, Toby. We'll do our best to prevent them in sending the two of you back.

Toby looked at Sarah. "So we have to go talk to these people?"

"Yeah, Toby."

He looked at the King. "K."

Sarah glanced at Jareth. "So when are we leaving?"

Jareth flicked his wrist. "Now."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I have chapter 2 written, but not typed. So give me some time to get it done. Also I'm working on Chapter 3.

Oh, for those who know of my class where I had the F and was worried. Well I got an A for my final grade. I'm doing a little dance right now.

So if you please review. It's now a week till Christmas Eve, 8 days till Christmas, and 9 days till my birthday. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello there readers. As of right now I know that I have two A's. I'm waiting for my grade in MCM 100 to get posted. So far I'm doing really good in my classes.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sarah looked around her. They now stood in a massive ornate warm hall. Sarah glanced at Jareth.

"I take it this is the Court?"

"Yes, follow me." Jareth began to walk down the corridor. Sarah and Toby followed after him, holding hands.

XOXOX

Jareth wanted to glance back at Sarah, but he couldn't. Too many emotions were going on inside of him. He was angry with the Court for even thinking of sending Sarah and Toby back. He was afraid they would. Most Fae didn't believe in love anymore, so to tell them was a waste of time. He wanted to give her all the time he could before he asked her to marry him, but now it seemed he might have to do it just to keep her here. Toby on the other hand could be solved with him declaring the boy as his heir.

Did the Court know of his plan to marry Sarah? He knew some would not approve of it even if Sarah had solved the Labyrinth. Some Fae not only disliked mortals, but they also didn't trust them, which is one of the reasons why he had so many in his kingdom. The Court would remind him of his parents; the Fae King who fell for a mortal girl and in the end was betrayed. He knew the tale, but Sarah was not his mother. She would not break his heart, well again, but of course she hadn't known she had. She cared too much. As the massive doors leading into the Court Chambers grew closer, Jareth removed all expression from his face. He had to make them agree to allow Sarah and Toby to remain.

XOXOX

Sarah looked at the doors. She glanced at Jareth. "So this is it?"

He nodded. "Yes, Sarah. They will be cruel?"

"Like you?"

"More so. So be on your guard."

Sarah nodded as Jareth opened the doors. The trio slowly entered the Fae Court.

Sarah looked at the Fae, who sat behind a large ornate table. Not a single one seemed happy or friendly. She glanced over at Jareth as he moved closer to the table.

"I have brought the mortals as requested, Your Graces."

The one who sat in the center, which Sarah thought to be the leader, nodded. "Very well, Goblin King."

He looked at Sarah and Toby and gestured with his left hand. "Come forward, Mortals."

Sarah led Toby closer to the table. She glanced at Jareth as they stood looking at the Fae Court.

Alastair looked at the mortals before him. "So you wish to remain here in the Underground?"

Sarah glanced over at Jareth and then turned towards the Fae who had spoken. "Yes, Your Graces."

Alastair nodded.

The woman, to his left with golden hair, Catriona, leaned forwards slightly as she glanced at Jareth. "Why do you wish to remain?"

"We didn't feel at home when we lived above."

Catriona nodded. "Do you plan to remain in the Goblin Kingdom?"

Sarah didn't glance at Jareth. "Yes."

Alastair glanced at Jareth. "So you are comfortable with them remaining in your kingdom, Goblin King?"

"Yes, Your Graces."

Catriona glanced at Alastair. "Is there anything else you wish to tell us, Goblin King?"

"Not at this moment, Your Graces."

Catriona nodded. Alastair gestured towards Sarah. "You are free to leave as we make our decision as what to do with you."

Sarah glanced over at Jareth as she and Toby did a quick bow. Then Jareth lead them out the doors, where they would wait for word of the Court's decision.

* * *

Well there is chapter 2. I've finished writing chapter 3 and I plan to post it as soon as I can. I will then begin work on Chapter 4.

So if you would please, "leave a little contribution in the little box". Remember reviews are not just Christmas gifts but also are Birthday gifts.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I began to type this up as soon as I updated with Chapter 2. So here is chapter 3. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sarah sat on a bench opposite a wall of windows in the corridor outside the doors, watching Jareth pace back and froth. Toby sat beside her.

"How long do we have to wait?"

Jareth stopped and sighed. "It depends on them." He glanced at Sarah. "I don't know if they will side with us or not. Neither Catriona or Alastair gave me any signs."

"Who?"

"The ones who asked the questions. My brother in law and half sister."

Sarah glanced at the doors. "So we have no hope?"

"We always have hope, Sarah."

Toby glanced between his sister and the Goblin King. "Can they really send us back?"

Jareth sighed. "Yes."

Toby held tighter to his sister's hand. "But I don't want to leave. I finally have friends and Sarah's happy."

Jareth glanced at Sarah as he kneeled down in front of Toby. "I'm going to do my best to persuade them to allow the two of you to remain here."

With tears in his eyes, Toby looked at Sarah. "Is there anything we can do?"

Sarah glanced at Jareth. "I don't think so, Toby."

XOXOX

Catriona sat in the chair in front of Alastair's desk. Alastair sat glancing at the window.

"I thought you said he loved her, Cat."

"He does, but you know how others react to the word."

"True." Alastair sighed. "Seeing as we have more of a say than the others, what shall we decide?"

Catriona flicked her wrist and a crystal appeared. A slight smile appeared. "We can't send them back. The best and safest place for them is with Jareth."

"So we're for them remaining?"

"Yes, my love."

Alastair nodded. "I doubt the others will agree."

"True, but really only our votes count."

"Yes, but they may see us being weak since he is your brother."

"Let them think what they will."

XOXOX

Toby sat on the bench alone watching Sarah and Jareth stand by the windows. They were whispering and he couldn't hear them.

Sarah stood with her arms wrapped around herself. "There has to be something that could prevent us from going back."

Jareth stood beside her. "There might be a way. Remember me giving you time about us?"

"Yeah."

"Sarah, would you marry me?"

Sarah looked at him and lowered her arms to her sides. "What did you say?"

"Sarah, if it weren't for the fact that you may have to go back, I would give you more time, but will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Sarah."

"No I mean. Is the only reason you're asking now is cause there is a chance that we'll have to go?"

"No. I was planning to ask you at Halloween, but I decided to give you some time."

"So why now?"

"Jareth smiled slightly. "There is a slight chance that I may not be able to ask you later."

Sarah glanced at Toby. "I don't know."

"Sarah, don't put Toby first. This is the time to put you first. Us first."

"I know that, but…"

Jareth grabbed Sarah by her shoulders. "Sarah, do you want to marry me? Not because of Toby, but because you want to."

"Yes."

Jareth smiled and bent to kiss Sarah.

"YEW."

Sarah and Jareth turned to look at Toby, who was covering his eyes. Sarah shook her head and smiled.

"Toby."

The doors opened and a messenger came into view. "Your presence is requested, Goblin King. Mortals."

Sarah looked at Jareth, who hung his head. "Well it's now time to see what they have decided."

"Yeah, it is."

Toby got off of the bench and the trio walked back into the room to face the Fae Court yet again.

* * *

Well that's the end of what I've got now. So I'm off to finish the last chapter. Well it's the last one I have planned. I'll try to work on Once Upon A Tweet after Christmas.

So review if you please.


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello. I originally said that this story was going to be 4 chapters; well it's going to be 5. So here's chapter 4.

Thanks for the reviews.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The group was met with only Catriona and Alastair. Sarah looked around the otherwise empty room. Jareth, on the other hand, walked straight up to the pair.

"What has the Court decided?"

Catriona smiled. "They can stay, Jareth. Oh, and congratulations!" She hugged her brother.

Jareth stepped back. "What?"

"I saw everything. No one would dare go against us. Not after we told them about the two of you getting married. Of course they weren't happy, but they couldn't say anything to stop it."

"Kitty, why did you tell them?"

Catriona placed a finger beside her mouth. "Sheesh, Jare, I was trying to decide on a way to keep them here. Besides they were going to find out eventually."

Jareth glanced over at Toby. "Remember this, Toby. They are doing what they think is best for their little brothers, even if they drive us nuts." He smiled at Sarah.

"So Toby and I can stay?"

Alastair moved towards her. "Yes." He glanced at Catriona. "Cat, you need to explain everything to him."

Catriona sighed. "Oh, all right. Jareth, you may be my little brother, but you out rake me and all others Underground. You are in fact the High King."

"What?"

"Father was married to your mother, not mine. Jare, I can never take the throne. Only you can. No matter what the others may feel about you, you are their king."

Jareth glanced at Sarah. "I had no idea about any of this."

"I can tell."

Toby looked at the adults around him. "So we don't have to go back?"

Catriona smiled at him. "Yes, Toby, you and your sister don't have to leave."

"YEAH!" Toby began to jump and down.

Jareth glanced at Sarah. "Kitty, what happens now?'

"Simple. You three go home, but we need to decide about Christmas."

Sarah glanced at the very very happy Toby. "What about it?"

"Where are we going to spend it? I was thinking we'd have it at Sarah's cottage. It would only be the five of us."

"Well actually I invited my friends for Christmas."

"Ok. So the eight of us. I can help Sarah cook and Toby can show you two the tree he and Sarah choose."

Alastair glanced at his wife. "Cat, you need to allow Jareth and Sarah to have a say in this."

Catriona smiled. "Sarah, Jare, have I said anything you don't like?"

Jareth glanced at Sarah. "No, but, Kitty, I don't think a big family Christmas is a good idea."

Sarah glanced at Jareth and then looked at Catriona. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Catriona clasped her hands together. "Wonderful. Why don't we leave these two with Toby and start planning everything? After all we only have a few days left."

Sarah and Catriona walked out the doors and gown the hall, leaving Toby with Jareth and Alastair.

Alastair moved over to stand beside Jareth, who was watching the two women walk away. "Welcome to the Club."

* * *

Well there is chapter 4. Now I'm off to type Chapter 5.

So review if you please.


	5. Chapter 5

Well it's the day before Christmas Eve. But any way. Merry Christmas to all! I figure that a lot of people are reading this since it's so close to the holiday. That's ok. My readers who have signed up for alerts about me are going to get this.

Thanks for the reviews. Now here is the final chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The little cottage was filled with laughter, light, warmth, and the smell of good cooking. Toby sat on the floor beside the tree. Catriona and Alastair sat on the sofa, while Sarah sat in the chair, with Jareth standing behind to the side. Hoggle and Sir Didymus sat close to Toby on the floor. Ludo hadn't felt well and had decided to stay home, but his friends would bring his gift and some leftovers home to him. Ambrosias laid at Sarah's feet. Toby was too busy playing with his new toys to pay much attention to the adults or the fact Hoggle was watching how Sarah and Jareth acted with each other.

Catriona smiled from the sofa. "Maybe we'll have some additions next year."

"Cat!"

"What? Who knows what next year will bring? Besides, Alastair, it would be nice." She winked at Sarah.

"She's right. Who knows what will happen next year?"

Alastair glanced at Jareth. "See we have no say what so ever."

"True, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me, too."

Catriona and Sarah looked at them and then winked at each other.

Toby walked up to Sarah. "Sarah, would you tell me the story about the Princess who ran the Labyrinth?"

Sarah grinned. "Why don't Jareth tell you instead?"

"Why?"

"Cause he'll be able to tell you a different version of the story."

'K."

Jareth bent down close to Sarah. "What am I doing?"

"You're putting Toby to bed and telling him the story about the Princess who saved her brother from the Goblin King." She winked.

"Ah." Jareth blinked and slowly smiled. "Come on, Toby." He moved towards the stairs. "I'll tell you a much better version than the one your sister has told you."

"K." Toby hugged Sarah. "Night." He waved goodbye to everyone as we followed Jareth up the stairs.

Hoggle glanced at the clock over the mantle. "We better get going, Sir Didymus."

Sir Didymus nodded. The two stood up and began to bundle up. Sarah stood up and followed them.

"Are you sure?"

Hoggle glanced at the stairs. "Yes, we better get back and check on Ludo."

"Yes, my brother has been alone for quite awhile."

"Ok. Let me go get the food for him."

Sarah quickly went back into the kitchen and grabbed the plate for Ludo. She handed it to Hoggle. "Here you go. I'll come for a visit as soon as I can."

"All right."

Sarah opened the door and waved good-bye to her friends as they walked out into the snow. She shut the door once they were out of the yard. She turned to find Catriona and Alastair also getting ready to leave.

"You two, too?"

Alastair helped Catriona into her cape. "You and Jareth need sometime together. You've barely been alone since the Court's ruling. Besides it's late."

Catriona smiled and walked up to Sarah. She kissed her on the cheek. "Also we're going to make sure those two get home safe and sound. I'll check on Ludo, too."

"Oh, thanks."

"It's nothing you're after all almost family."

Sarah opened the door. Alastair walked out, but Catriona stayed put. "I'll come see you in a few days. We have a wedding to plan after all."

"I'll be here."

Catriona nodded and walked out to join her husband.

Sarah closed the door once she could no longer see them and then walked back into the front parlor. She listened as Jareth walked back down stairs.

"Everyone's gone?"

"Yeap."

Jareth nodded. "Sarah, come here."

Sarah glanced at him. "Why?"

"Just come here."

Sarah sighed and walked over to him. "What?"

"This." Jareth bent down and kissed her. Slowly he pulled away. "And this." He flicked his wrist and a small wrapped box appeared in his hand. "Here."

Sarah took it and unwrapped it. She then opened the box to find a necklace in the shape of an owl. "What's this?"

"I had it created just for you."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks."

"Is that all?"

"No." Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down, closer to hers, and kissed him.

**

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

So I hope you all enjoyed that. Now review. Remember these are not only Christmas gifts, which take barely any time to do, but they are also birthday gifts. Feel free to send birthday cards on the 26th. So until next time.

Review please. I ask for so little.


End file.
